


Birthday Boy

by ladymacbethsspot



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Erwin Week, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: It felt a bit more selfish with each passing year, but Erwin still thoroughly enjoyed his birthday. It was the single day of the year that bore sweet anticipation of enjoying what his friends, family, and husband had in store for him. They always managed to plan things far nicer and more thoughtful than he'd be able to anyway.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) \- hit me up!

It felt a bit more selfish with each passing year, but Erwin still thoroughly enjoyed his birthday. It was the single day of the year that bore sweet anticipation of enjoying what his friends, family, and husband had in store for him. They always managed to plan things far nicer and more thoughtful than he'd be able to anyway.

Last year had been dinner at a black-tie establishment. Amazing, that those in his life saw his birthday as an occasion worthy of such indulgence. The ambiance was intimate- elegant and subdued. The food indescribable, artfully laid on plates in streaks of color and daubs of pungent extravagance. Erwin chuckled, remembering how they'd been thrown out after polishing off five bottles of wine when Hanji spilled a sixth all over herself, the table, and Levi. Deplorable behavior.

Or the year before, when Mike had insisted they join him skydiving. Normally Erwin would prefer something more laid back and relaxing, but the stress of the year had crushed him into submission and the prospect of letting loose had been too good to resist. Hanji and Nanaba hadn’t been able to make it so it was just the guys. Of course, Mike thought it was wild. Moblit might have peed himself, but who would tease a man for that? Erwin had made it through the whole ordeal and found it oddly cathartic. The initial fear, the rush of the jump, an odd sensation of being cradled by the wind, and the detached state of passively watching the land approach. The strange serenity had cleared his mind totally. The fact that Levi had unexpectedly loved it and insisted on pulling over for a quickie on the way home had made the whole thing just that much better.

Erwin wondered what might be planned for this year. Something exciting, cheesy, classy? Either way, he was happy to simply ponder the possibilities.

The day flew by and at 4pm Erwin received a message from Levi. _I had your black suit dry-cleaned. We're going to a fancy thing tonight with everyone (even your parents). Don’t be late._ Erwin smiled reading it, his fantasies gaining more direction at the suggestions hidden within.

Fancy would be an understatement to describe the opera that night. Nanaba complemented his suit, a rare occurrence, though everyone looked stunning- crisp dark suits, flashing tie pins, chic dresses, sparkling trails of earring, and the high-polish of leather shoes. The opera house was an old building, over-decorated with a pride seldom seen in modern architecture. The production’s costumes had been many-tiered period creations and the power of the singers’ voices moved him near tears in the third act as the curtain closed on the heroine, Violetta’s, tragic end.

Bidding farewell to his parents and friends Erwin hailed a cab for Levi and himself, still buzzing from the emotional performance. When they arrived home, Levi disappeared down the hall, reappearing moments later with a thin black box, wrapped in a red velvet ribbon.

“There’s more?” Erwin asked, eyeing the slim package.

“Happy Birthday, old man.” The reply was low and secretive.

Erwin placed the box on their table and carefully untied the bow, revealing its contents. Something white and silky laid on top, and Erwin lifted out a short kimono-style robe. But there was more. Levi crossed his arms, mouth forming a dangerous smile as Erwin lifted out the remainder of the box’s contents. Silken stockings flowed over his fingers, the texture fine and slippery. Lying discretely at the bottom were a garter belt and panties, delicate creations of complex lace dotted with pearls and sparkling silver thread. Everything white, everything stunning. Erwin looked up from the box to see Levi staring expectantly.

“These are beautiful.” Erwin managed, feeling heat rise in his face and his arousal spike with the darkness in Levi’s eyes.  

“They’ll be _far_ better when you’re wearing them, Erwin. I’ll cry if they don’t fit.”

Erwin grinned, imagining the way Levi would look at him when he wore the gift, “What gave you this incredible idea?”

“Well,” Levi’s eyes turned away, obviously embarrassed, “You look good in white. And it just seemed like a shame that we never got to enjoy the bridal collection.”

Erwin chuckled, placing the items gently in their box. He picked them up and headed toward the bathroom to change. Turning at the doorway Erwin couldn’t help himself from responding.

“Thank you, Levi. This will be a Birthday to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Erwin Week 2017. What more can I say, the guy could totally pull off some classy lingerie. 
> 
> Comments/suggestions/feedback/etc. welcome!


End file.
